Roulette
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Quanto você estaria disposto a arriscar?  Lemon. Tokiya/Otoya.


UtaPri e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos sabem. Lemon, Tokiya/Otoya. Quem ler, deixe um review para me deixar feliz u.u/

Boa leitura.

**Roulette**

Otoya tinha uma certeza na vida: nunca vira um lugar tão organizadamente caótico quanto um cassino. Desde o lado de fora, as luzes néon chamavam a atenção para a construção, ofuscando a visão dos orbes escarlate, como se querendo atrair todos os olhares – já que no céu, com todo aquele brilho, não era possível ver uma estrela sequer. E isso era outra certeza, já que fez questão de conferir quando se deparou com a altura do prédio.

Passando por altas portas feitas em madeira nobre após a portaria, não demorou a se ver sozinho, já que Shou, assim que entraram, disse "se vira" e foi se aventurar nas máquinas. Vergonhoso admitir, mas ficou assustado, mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos com o barulho de caça-níquel, dados sendo jogados e dinheiro – muito dinheiro – em jogo. Estava com medo e não era por menos: _precisava_ de dinheiro para que não fosse despejado, perder _não _era uma opção.

Mesmo ciente disso, Ittoki estava impressionado. O chão era coberto por um tapete avermelhado, com discretos desenhos simétricos em azul. As máquinas eram dispostas por tipo e se podia encontrar pessoas das mais diversas idades utilizando-as ou somente bebendo no balcão do bar. Chegou a sentir as bochechas quentes quando uma ruiva em roupas provocantes lhe mandou um beijo de longe, afastando-se para um lugar mais reservado.

Não imaginou que alguma área dentro daquele estabelecimento seria assim, porém a sala que adentrou tinha um ar mais sóbrio, as luzes coloridas substituídas por um lustre baixo de cristal. Além de dois sofás onde algumas mulheres conversavam, havia várias mesas com grandes roletas, todas rodeadas por pessoas fazendo apostas.

A intenção do ruivo era de se retirar sem ser visto, todavia, não teve sorte. Assim que virou as costas, uma voz melodiosa dizendo "ei, você" fez com que parasse.

- Quer tentar?

- Não, só estou de passagem...

Virou-se lentamente, abanando com uma das mãos e um sorriso nervoso nos lábios. Até pensou em falar algo mais, só que se esqueceu. Os olhos azuis estreitados fitavam-no com intensidade, os lábios curvados de canto, os cabelos – também estranhamente azulados, mas Otoya não tinha moral para falar de tons chamativos – combinavam com a blusa escura que o rapaz vestia por baixo de um conjunto de terno branco com detalhes em azul marinho.

Não teve certeza, só achou que era alguém que devia respeitar.

- Tente.

Ficou mudo e obedeceu, sentando-se em frente ao rapaz que estava na outra ponta da mesa. Encarou a roleta seriamente, sem saber o que fazer. Era só apostar em um número, certo? Achava que sim. Se era mesmo só isso, era fácil! Abriu um sorriso brilhante com o pensamento, logo se arrependendo: a cada giro da roleta, via suas fichas diminuindo e as de Ichinose Tokiya – como ouviu alguém comentar – aumentando.

Encolheu-se no assento, mordiscando o próprio lábio inferior e fitando o maior. Ele sempre acertava a cor – sempre preto -, a coluna, dúzia, par/ímpar e outras que, mesmo há tanto tempo ali, não conseguiu assimilar.

- O que foi? – Alargou o sorriso ao ver os olhos rubros sobre si. – Mais uma rodada?

Franziu o cenho, se irritando e ficando de pé.

- SIM! Dessa vez eu... eu vou ganhar!

Afirmou com confiança, empurrando todas as fichas, o olhar queimando de tão intenso. Tokiya riu baixo, concordando com a cabeça. Otoya só esperava mesmo ganhar, pois agora só restava o dinheiro para voltar para casa. Com os melhores pensamentos que poderia ter, ficou a encarar o objeto girando, como se pudesse pará-lo só com a força do pensamento – o que não era verdade.

- Não foi dessa vez.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se do ruivo com elegância, parando ao lado dele e segurando seu queixo para que fosse fitado. Com um meio sorriso provocante, Ichinose aproximou os lábios da orelha do menor, sussurrando:

- Que tal mais uma aposta?

Otoya franziu o cenho, afastando a mão do outro, virando o rosto para o outro lado e fazendo bico.

- Desculpe, você já pegou todo meu dinheiro, então, não, obrigado.

Antes que Ittoki começasse a remoer sua perda, Tokiya agarrou-lhe o pulso, puxando-o em direção ao bar.

- Você é um cara divertido. Qual seu nome?

- Otoya – não entendeu o motivo daquilo, mas respondeu sem pestanejar, seguindo-o sem resistir. – Você estava trapaceando, não é?

- Quer apostar nisso?

- Viciado.

- Como eu falava, você é divertido. Quer uma chance de conseguir o que perdeu de volta, talvez ganhar mais e ter suas respostas?

- Seria bom. Eu preciso pagar meu aluguel. Antes disso, voltar para casa, também...

Suspirou, derrotado. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava preso entre o corpo de Tokiya e o balcão. Encolheu-se ao perceber que era mirado tão intensamente, com um olhar faminto, o rosto esquentando quando um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios pálidos. Lábios estes que se aproximaram da orelha do ruivo, roçando em seu lóbulo com lentidão.

- Você tem coragem, Otoya?

O desafio foi feito em um sussurro, mas que se sobrepunha aos sons longínquos das máquinas, risos e pessoas se divertindo. Ittoki sabia: não estava preso, as mãos do mais velho estavam apoiadas no balcão atrás de si e, mesmo que estivesse, tinha força o suficiente para se soltar. Tokiya não parecia ser exatamente forte. Suspirou baixo, tentado a aceitar a proposta. Não pelo que poderia ganhar, era pelo simples fato de Ichinose parecer instigá-lo a apostar _tudo _que tinha em qualquer jogo que fosse. Só não era mais perigoso do que parecia porque Otoya não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Me divirta e terá o que quer.

O maior afastou-se poucos centímetros, o suficiente para que os olhos azuis se encontrassem com os vermelhos. Os donos destes, pela segunda vez naquele dia, prendeu a respiração. Não era ingênuo, sabia bem o que o outro estava propondo. Deixou o ar escapar lentamente, conseguindo quebrar o contato visual para observar o ambiente.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que pessoas se agarrando ali era algo normal. Alguns casais, inclusive, praticamente transavam e ninguém nem sequer olhava! Voltou a mirar Tokiya quando percebeu que um desses "casais" consistia em Shou e um outro rapaz loiro, mais alto. Não tinha visto nada, é.

Levando uma das mãos ao peito, respirou fundo para se acalmar, embora o coração teimasse em bater acelerado. Cerrou as pálpebras, aproximando os próprios lábios da boca de Tokiya, encostando-os nos dele. O contato se iniciou tímido, não demorando muito a tomar um caráter urgente, necessário; o ruivo afundando os dedos nos fios azulados, enquanto o maior segurava com força sua cintura, puxando o tecido da camisa vermelha por debaixo do blazer preto. Não que costumasse fazer isso, mas _precisava _tocar aquela pele bronzeada.

As pernas estavam intercaladas e, aproveitando-se do fato, Otoya começou a roçar a parte interna da coxa contra a do maior, a qual logo foi segurava firmemente. Ambos separaram os lábios em busca de ar, porém não cessaram os toques. O ruivo passou a brincar com o lóbulo da orelha do outro, contornando-o com a língua, sugando e mordiscando; enquanto o mais velho mordiscava o pescoço exposto, roçando o joelho contra o baixo-ventre do menor, pressionando-o provocante.

Sem controle sobre as próprias reações – nem sabia o que estava fazendo, se fosse sincero -, gemeu roucamente, puxando com força o maior pela gravata. Iniciou mais um beijo violento, a mão restante deslizando pelas costas do outro, descendo até as nádegas e as pressionando descaradamente.

Nesse instante, Tokiya se afastou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e mirando a face do ruivo que, agora, o observava sem graça, elevando as mãos no ar.

- Desculpe?

Os lábios finos e pálidos ganharam um contorno divertido. Sem demora, agarrou os pulsos do menor, virando-o de costas para si. Segurando as mãos de Ittoki com apenas uma das próprias, enlaçou-o pela cintura, unindo os corpos.

- Não achei que você fosse pervertido.

Otoya soltou um murmúrio, encolhendo-se com os beijos que recebia no pescoço, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha para que não acabasse suspirando alto demais – apesar de pensar que o barulho em volta abafaria qualquer coisa que tentasse falar. Não era pervertido! Pervertido era Tokiya que começava a acariciar-lhe as coxas só para tornar tudo mais torturante.

Semicerrou os olhos, curvando-se sobre o balcão, onde apoiou os antebraços para que não corresse risco de cair, tão trêmulas suas pernas estavam. Mesmo com os pulsos livres, o ruivo sentia como se amarras invisíveis os mantivessem unidos, parados do jeito que Tokiya deixara para abrir os primeiros botões da camisa social vermelha. Enquanto usava uma das mãos para estimulá-lo por cima da calça, a outra se ocupava em arranhar o tórax exposto, acariciando um dos mamilos que ficava rígido sob o toque.

Inevitável foi deixar escapar um longo gemido, o qual preencheu os ouvidos de Ichinose como a mais bela música, fazendo tudo ao redor sumir. Sem pudor algum, mordeu com força a curva do pescoço do menor, querendo marcá-lo. Não, não tinha nenhum motivo em especial. Só queria. E Tokiya era mimado: se quisesse, conseguiria. Assim que pusera os olhos naquele ruivo, teve desejo de fazê-lo seu brinquedo por alguns momentos. Não foi diferente.

Suspirou pesadamente com os corpos roçando de modo sugestivo, abrindo o fecho da calça escura que o outro vestia, invadindo-a junto à peça íntima de uma vez, sentindo o membro pulsando em sua mão. Passou a roçar a ponta do nariz na nuca dele, o que rendeu mais arrepios ao menor.

- Pode gemer, Otoya... – Abriu um sorriso malicioso. - Quanto mais alto, melhor.

- C-cale a boca... – Virou parcialmente o rosto, tentando fitá-lo. - E pare com isso, pervertido.

- Pervertido? – Riu baixo, apesar de a própria voz começar a ficar alterada. – Você está excitado. Então está gostando, o que faz de você um pervertido também.

Infelizmente, Tokiya tinha razão. Aquele risco de ser pego, de apontarem, comentarem... Toda a situação era excitante, aliado aos toques nem um pouco delicados da parte de Ichinose.

Resolvendo parar de brincar, o maior abriu o próprio cinto e, apesar de querer prolongar um pouco mais aquela condição, também estava excitado. Abaixou os tecidos que atrapalhavam apenas o suficiente, abraçando o menor para encaixar melhor os corpos, iniciando a penetração.

Otoya grunhiu de dor, segurando um dos pulsos pálidos, logo o transformando em vermelho. Abaixou o rosto e pressionou os olhos como se, desse modo, fosse se esconder ou fazer a dor parar. Tokiya entrou em um estado de êxtase, só tendo aquela pressão contra o pulso para manter-se são. Adentrou com calma, parando para que o menor se acostumasse, apoiando a face em seu ombro.

- Você então é virgem...

-... E você um gigolô.

- Fique de boca fechada. É mais atraente assim.

- Anh... Qu-

Antes que pudesse protestar, os lábios se uniram superficialmente – só o suficiente para calar a boca do ruivo. Começou a movimentar o quadril, investindo em um ritmo crescente contra o corpo do menor que, de início, parecia querer se soltar. Em uma situação normal, provavelmente conseguiria, mas estava tão trêmulo e com a mente nublada, então não tinha condições de se concentrar em qualquer coisa além do movimento lânguido que logo começou a seguir.

Sem mais necessidade de manter as bocas coladas para que Otoya parasse de falar besteira, afundou o rosto no pescoço dele para abafar os gemidos, aspirando ao aroma vindo dos cabelos vermelhos, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do menor com desejo. Ittoki já tinha desistido de conter os próprios sons, deixando que sumissem em meio ao ambiente alegre... Nada disso importava tamanho prazer que sentia. Era tanto que podia jurar ter visto estrelas, mesmo que estivesse em um lugar coberto e as luzes de néon atrapalhassem o brilho natural do céu.

Após Tokiya preenchê-lo, afastou-se, ajeitando as próprias roupas com a respiração alterada e a face avermelhada por conta do esforço. Otoya não demorou a se virar para ele.

- E então? Estava trapaceando?

O maior deu de ombros e abriu um meio sorriso provocante – o que o ruivo percebeu ser uma constante.

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Sem demora, Ittoki deixou que um riso maroto adornasse-lhe os lábios, puxando o maior pelo colarinho. Inverteu as posições, de modo que o outro ficasse contra o balcão e pudesse aproximar as faces – as respirações se mesclando, os sorrisos quase se unindo e vermelho contra azul.

- Verdade? – Fez uma pequena pausa. - Então... Que tal mais uma partida?


End file.
